Scarlet Dragon
by King0fSkulls
Summary: After Natsu destroyed the Eclipse gate, he Erza and Happy, who were to close when it happened, got sent to the world of Renmant. Getting an offer from Ozpin to join Beacon Academy where they will go from Fairy Tail mages to Hunters, even though everyone knows that their not from their world. The world better be prepared for two powerful mages... and a talking cat. [Bad Summary]
1. Team Scarlet Dragon

**Chapter 1: Team Scarlet Dragon**

There was a complete void, filled with darkness, nothing could be seen, but, in the middle of it all a figure could be seen as clear as day. Said figure looked like a young man, but the most noticeable features were his destroyed clothes, his scaly scarf that was intact, unlike the rest of his clothing, and his pink air. He was drifting through the void, unconscious.

 **[Natsu.]** A deep voice called from the darkness. The voice made the young man start stirring.

 ***Groan*** The young man groaned but still didn't wake up.

 **[Wake up Natsu.]**

Still nothing.

 **[WAKE UP ALREADY YOU DAMN BRAT**!] The voice said louder, and clearly more annoyed. This seemed to do the trick because the young man's eyes slowly started to open.

'That voice…' He thought with his eyes still barely opened. 'It's so familiar… Just like…' He thought once again before his eyes went wide. "IGNEEL!" He yelled looking around but not seeing anything. "Was it just my imagination?"

 **[Finally! Took you long enough to wake up.]**

"Igneel where are you?!" The teen asked once again looking around and once again not seeing anything. "What is this place?!"

 **[Quiet!] Igneel yelled, the moment he did the darkness disappeared and was replaced by fire and inside the fire a giant red dragon was visible. Natsu immediately shut up. [Now, I know that you have a lot of questions and-]**

"You better believe I have questions! Where did you go?! Why did you go?!"

 **[*Sigh* Will you please just wait? I will answer all your questions soon. Just listen ok?]** Igneel said. **[Now, you are probably wondering where we are. And before I tell you where, I'll ask you. Do you remember the last thing you were doing before coming here?]** Igneel asked making Natsu start thinking.

"Everything is kind of a blur." Natsu said. "I remember fighting Future Rogue… and crashing against whatever those giant doors were called."

 **[Exactly, even though the Eclipse Gate was closed, that's what it was called by the way, it was still activated, and when you crashed against them, you somehow managed to find a hole in that massive pile debris that was still active… And I don't want to think of how you managed to do that. But, long story short, you went through the Eclipse Gate and are now going to god knows where.]**

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled. "We have to go back!"

 **[Sorry, but no can do. You've already gone through it. The only way back is if you somehow manage to find another portal and somehow manage to use it to go back to Fiore. I wonder if other worlds also had a dark wizard that created a space and time travel portal.]**

"Wow, I forgot how much of a dick you could be."

 **[What? It's the only way that I can get things in that thick head of yours.]**

"So what should we do now?"

 **[Sorry to tell you this… but there is no we.]**

"What do you mean?"

 **[To answer that question, I have to tell you why I and the other Dragons disappeared.]** Igneel said gaining Natsu's attention. **[There are reasons why we left, we left to both hide from Acnologia, who was hunting and killing every dragon that he could find, and to prevent you kids from turning out like him.]** Igneel said confusing Natsu a little by the last statement. **[You see, Dragon Slaying Magic, and I'm talking about the real one, not that excuse for our Magic that those lacrima give you, it comes with a huge side effect. When you learn it, your body starts going through a process that is called Dragonification… in other words, you slowly start to turn into a dragon.]**

"Wait what?!"

 **[And the reason that neither you nor the other Dragon Slayers ever found us was because we never left. On the break of dawn of the July 7 of the year 777, we dragons entered your bodies to create antibodies to stop that process.]**

"So… This whole time you've been inside me?"

 **[Yes, and while there I was able to see the things you've been doing. And I have to say two things that I have wanted to say for a long time.] Igneel said. [The first one is that I'm proud of the man you've become. While the second… WHAT THE HELL WAS ON YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU DID MOST OF THE THINGS YOU DID?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOM MUTCH TROUBLE I WENT THROUGH TO HEAL YOUR BODY AFTER YOU HAD THE BRILLIANT IDEA TO EAT FREAKING ETHERNANO?!]** Igneel yelled making Natsu quiet, not out of shame or anything like that, no he was quiet because he was terrified, he knows best than anyone else why you shouldn't make a dragon angry. In reality there were only three things that Natsu was afraid of, one of them is Igneel when he is angry, while the others are Master's punishments and Erza… enough said about the last one. He doesn't consider transportations something he fears, because in reality he isn't afraid of them… that much, he hates them. **[And the reason that I'm not going to be with you is because I don't have that much time left.]** Igneel said making Natsu's eyes go wide.

"W-What?"

 **[You see… to stop the draconification we had to create antibodies.]**

"You already said that."

 **[I know I did! So shut so you damn brat!]** Igneel yelled **. [As I was saying, we created antibodies, and to do so, we had to use our own life force.]** He said shocking Natsu. **[And before you say anything, don't. I've lived a very long life, I think it's about time I took a well-deserved rest. But what bothers me was that I couldn't completely stop the process, because you had to do the impossible and get here, separating me from your body, Dumbass… So I don't know how that is going to affect you.]**

"Is Draconi-thing that bad?" Natsu asked making Igneel sweat drop.

 **[Well, we dragons actually don't know exactly. The first and only case of it happening was with Acnologia, but he bathed in dragon's blood, so the process went faster. But we don't really know what might happen, you could either turn into a vile creature like he did, our get stronger and more dragon like. Considering that I've spent years stopping it I think you're safe from turning into one. And now because of that, I have a lot of thing to teach you about in the time we have left.]**

"So that is it huh? I finally find you and know I know that this will truly be the last time I see you and that I'm going alone to some unknown place."

 **[Oh, you're not going alone.]** Igneel said before pointing behind Natsu. **[They're coming with you.]**

After hearing that Natsu immediately turned around and saw two figures, the first was a small blue figure and the second looked like a woman, but he could see that she had red hair, both of them were floating in the nothingness that was behind him.

"Happy! Erza! " Natsu yelled before trying to go to his unconscious friends, but not being able to move an inch from the place he was.

 **[Those two went immediately to the Gate while you were crashing, might have been sucked in too somehow.]** Igneel said before noticing that Natsu was swimming in the air and not move an inch from place. **[Don't bother, we're literally in the middle of nothingness, there is no gravity so we're just floating.]**

"I don't care! I have to get to them!" Natsu said, not stopping. Seeing this, Igneel released a sigh and used his tail to reach the sleeping duo and pull them closer« to Natsu, who immediately grabbed them to see if they were alright.

 **[Now, I'd like to teach you the stuff you're going to need to know because of the dragonification.]** He said gaining Natsu's attention. **[First is something that I should have told you about when you were younger. I'm going to talk to you about those that are most important for a dragon…]**

 **Sometime later. World of Renmant.**

In the world of Remnant, all living creatures possess a soul, the physical manifestation of which is known as Aura: a form of innate energy that bestows its user with certain abilities and powers. Unique expressions of these abilities which are specific to individuals are known as Semblances. Remnant is populated by two intelligent species - humanity and Faunus, a race of human-animal hybrids.

Legend states that mankind was born from dust into a hostile world, forced to battle for survival against soulless creatures of darkness known as the Grimm. However, man discovered a power that would help them combat the forces of darkness; they named their newly discovered power, Dust, after that from which they were formed. Armed with Dust, described as "Nature's Wrath", mankind was able to turn the tide against the Grimm.

In the absence of darkness, mankind was able to build civilization and spread throughout the world.

However, having survived the Grimm menace, humanity began to turn against itself, spiraling into a series of self-destructive conflicts. The largest of these was the Great War, fought over issues of individualism and self-expression. Conflict also arose between the humans and the subjugated Faunus, eventually sparking the Faunus Rights Revolution.

In the modern day, most people live within the four Kingdoms; Vale, Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo. Through a combination of human tenacity and the use of natural barriers, these settlements managed to survive and are regarded as "safe havens" and "beacons of hope" for humanity.

 **Beacon Academy.**

It was night time, and the headmaster of Beacon academy was sitting behind his desk while finishing his work and drinking a nice cup of coffee in what he could consider a very peaceful night.

 **BOOOM**

That is, until an explosion that probably shook the entire Academy occurred.

"Headmaster Ozpin!" A blonde woman with glasses called while entering the office.

"Glynda what was that?"

"An explosion! It came from the basement!" Glynda said making Ozpin's eyes go wide.

"Tell the other teachers to look after the children! An explosion like that must have woken up the entire Academy!" Ozpin said while Glynda sent the order through her scroll. "We have to hurry and go to the basement!" He said before he and Glynda entered the Elevator to the basement.

 **Basement.**

Beacon's basement, it was probably the most secure place in the entire academy, considering that Ozpin was keeping someone there for their own protection, but there was also a collection of rare and unknown artifacts. When the elevator doors opened they saw what had happened, one of the artifacts, an unknown door (A smaller version of the Eclipse Gate) that legends say that appeared over a century ago out of thin air, has somehow exploded, but that's not what surprised the two, what surprised them was that there were three unconscious figures on the floor, there was a young man and woman, was a young man, who clearly had gone through an intense fight due to their injuries, being the woman covered in bandages while the man was not, next to them there also seemed to be an unconscious creature like cat.

"Where did they come from?" Glynda asked, with her guard still up.

"Check the cameras." Ozpin said, and she immediately did that. She grabbed her scroll and accessed the camera's recording. It first showed the basement, everything normal, but a couple of seconds later, they could see a shining light coming from cracks that were forming on the doors and soon the entire screen went white while they heard an explosion, seconds later the image came back, showing the door completely destroyed and them unconscious on the ground. "They came through the door… Glynda, get Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck and tell them to take the young man to the infirmary." Ozpin ordered before he and Glynda carried them to the elevator.

 **Outside of the tower.**

Currently there were hundreds of students crowding in front of the entrance to the tower, the only thing that was stopping them were the teachers that stood in their way.

"Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck! We need your help at the moment!" Everyone heard Glynda say as she came out of the doors, making two people run to her, one of the, was a short chubby man with a big mustache and the other was a tall skinny man with glasses. They entered the tower and moments later they came out, each of them carrying an unconscious person. The short one carrying the guy on his back and the tall one carrying the woman in his arms. "Clear a path!" Glynda said making all of the students that were move out the way while the two man carried an unknown people and Glynda followed after them carrying the sleeping cat.

"Who was that?" a short haired student asked when she saw the two teachers carrying an unknown person.

"Do you think he was him that caused the explosion?" A girl with long golden hair asked.

"He did look quite injured." Another girl with black hair and a bow said.

"That doesn't matter right now!" A girl with long white hair said. "Can we go back to the dorm room? I don't want to walk around campus in my pajamas!"

"Everyone." They heard someone say, when they looked they saw Ozpin standing by the tower's doors. "I know everyone is a bit confused by what just happened. To be honest, I don't know what just happened either, but don't worry, everything is taken care of and you will be informed if anything happens, now, off to bed, it's a school day tomorrow." He said, and moments later the students obliged and started to leave.

 **A couple of days later. Night**

 ***Groan*** Natsu groaned while slowly opening his eyes and slowly sitting up. 'Where am i?' He thought while looking around, only to see a woman staring at him.

"I see you're finally awake." She said before reaching something in her pocket and pressing some of its buttons.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"That is actually something we'd like to know as well."

"Wait! Where are Happy and Erza?!" Natsu asked looking around.

"Who?"

"A blue cat! And a Red head girl!"

"Oh, they're right over there right over there." She said pointing behind him where there were more beds, Happy was sleeping on one with his stomach up and a little drool coming out of the corner of his mouth, while Erza was laying on another.

"That's good at least." Natsu said getting ready to get out of bed.

"Wait! You shouldn't-" She tried to stop Natsu but was amazed that he was able to stand up like he wasn't even injured. 'Someone with those kind of injuries shouldn't be able to stand up straight for at least a couple more days. They are in fact mostly healed but still…' She thought while Natsu walked over to Happy and saw that he was sleeping over his scarf.

"Oh, so you did finally wake up." Another voice said, when Natsu looked he saw a man with silver hair has entered the room. "We have quite a few questions for you."

"I also have some too." Natsu said reaching for his scarf and pulling it, making the cat that was sleeping on it roll out of bed and fall to the ground. "Ups, sorry Happy."

They just watched as Happy stood up and looked at Natsu, and to the surprise of the other two, it started talking. "Dammit Natsu! That hurt! And I was having such a nice dream where me and Carla were sharing the biggest fish ever found!" He said before looking around. "Hey, where are we?"

"I don't know." Natsu said.

"The cat just talked…" The woman said.

"Man, she's out cold." Natsu, who was now next to Erza said. "Oi, Erza." Natsu called while pushing her shoulder. Nothing. After seeing this Natsu sighed and walked a little back. "Fine, guess you don't mind happy eating all of your cake." Natsu said.

With that, like she has risen from the dead, Erza's body slowly rose to a sitting position and glared at Happy, who immediately started sweating buckets and hid under a bed. Before Erza had the chance to attack the cat she saw that she was in an unfamiliar place.

"What place is this?" She asked looking around, seeing Natsu. "Natsu where are we?"

"I don't know, ask them." Natsu said while pointing a thumb to the two that stood behind him.

"We do know, but first, introductions are in order." The man, who already got over the fact that a cat was talking said. "My name is Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, where we currently are. And this is Glynda Goodwitch, the headmistress."

"Well, I'm Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu said.

"And I'm Happy!"

"Pleasure, I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza said in a formal tone. "Now tell us where we are." She said in a commanding tone.

"And the three of us are Fairy Tail mages!" Natsu said, interrupting Erza, making her start glaring at the back of his head, and for the first time in his life, it didn't faze him that much, sure it still sent a shiver down his spine, but it was less than normal for some reason.

"Fairy Tail?" Ozpin asked. 'Mage?' He thought.

"Yeah, it's the number one guild in Fiore." Happy said.

"And what exactly is Fiore." Glynda asked.

"Are you dumb?" Happy asked making Glynda gain a thick mark. "It's a country."

"Sorry but I don't recall there being a country called Fiore." Ozpin said.

"What is this world called?" Natsu asked remembering something Igneel told him. He said that the Eclipse Gate wasn't just to travel though time, it was also to travel to different worlds and dimensions, so they could either end up years in the past, future or some unknown world.

The question however seemed to confuse Glynda, Ozpin and Erza. "It's called Renmant, why you ask."

" ***Sigh*** Because we aren't from this world." Natsu said surprising the others.

"What are you talking about Natsu? Are you saying that we're not in Earthland anymore?" Asked Erza, receiving a nod from Natsu.

"Oh! Are we in a parallel world like Edolas again?" Happy asked.

"I don't know Happy."

"What are you talking about?" Glynda asked.

"I had a hunch that this could be the case." Ozpin said confusing Glynda. "They did in fact come out of that door.

"So… what do we do now?" Happy asked before Erza turned to Ozpin.

"You said that we came through some doors right?" Erza asked receiving a nod from Ozpin. "Is there any chance that we can go through them again?"

"I'm sorry but no. When you two came through it it was completely destroyed. And we can't rebuild it because it wasn't made from any known object in Renmant."

"Well." Natsu said while sitting down on Erza's bed next to Happy. "I guess we're stuck here." He said giving an idea to Ozpin.

"Listen." Ozpin said gaining their attention. "I'd like to make you three an offer."

 **The next morning. Beacon auditorium. (The one where they announced the Teams.)**

"I wonder why the headmaster called us all here." The same short haired girl from before asked.

"Maybe it's about the explosion." The girl with the bow said.

"Who cares! What matters is that we're not getting bored in Prof. Port's class." The blonde said.

"Shhh! It's starting." The white girl said.

On the stage stood Ozpin, the moment he was visible the whole auditory went silent. "Thank you all for coming on such a short notice."

"Make this quick Ozpin." Everyone heard someone say. When they looked they saw a tall man with a uniform on the stage walking to Ozpin.

"Oh James, it's good to see you made it too." Ozpin said. "Now, you probably wondered what was that explosion that happened a couple of days ago, and I've also heard a couple of rumors about the two persons that were carried to the infirmary that night. And I promised you that once I knew about it I would inform you."

"What is this all about Ozpin?" James asked.

"This is about the two people that could very likely save humanity from the Grimm." Ozpin said surprising James and the students.

"If this is one of your jokes, I don't have time for it."

"The truth is that I was in possession of a very rare artifact, said artifact appeared one day, over a century ago. It was made of a material not found anywhere in Renmant, the artifact was a door, and legends say that when the first human got near it and touched it, he got a vision. A vision of a world where there were no such things as Grimm, a world in peace, where people were born with the abilities that dust give's us. And that door could lead us to said world. But, no one was ever able to open them, not even scratch it."

"What does this have to do with anything?" James asked.

"It has to do with the fact that said door suddenly exploded out of nowhere and two people and a cat of the other world appeared." Ozpin said before pressing a button on his scroll making the screen that was behind him turn on and show a recording of that night, from a camera that got the door and nothing else. Everyone watched in silence until the door exploded and someone appeared out of nowhere. "That young man you see there is called Natsu Dragneel and the Young woman is named Erza Scarlet, and they woke up yesterday night, we had a talk and I was able to see a small fraction of what they can do. And believe me when I say this, according to them, their world is straight up out of a fantasy book, to the point that their world is protected not by hunters, but by mages, which they are."

"Why would we believe that?" James asked.

"You don't need to believe me." Ozpin said. "You can watch with your own eyes." He said pressing another button, making the image from the screen change to the cliff where they the initiations were held.

" _So… What do we have to do again?"_ They heard Natsu asked. He was just wearing some shorts and a T-shirt, and of course, his scarf.

" _Leave it to Natsu to forget something that someone told him a minute ago."_ They heard Happy, who was sitting on Natsu's shoulder, surprising the entire Auditory minus Ozpin. Erza, who was wearing her regular Heart Kreux armor, remained silent

"Oh, and he didn't come alone." Ozpin said. "He came with a talking blue cat named Happy."

"T-That's got to be a robot!"

"Believe me, I've seen his appetite for fish, he is no robot."

 **In the cliffs**

"What was that?!" Natsu yelled making Happy jump from Natsu's shoulder to Glynda's chest, hugging her while hiding his face.

"Glynda! Natsu is being mean!" He said before looking up at her, only to be met with a glare from the woman. "AHHHHH! Natsu! Glynda is scary!" He yelled hiding behind Natsu.

"Oh! Now you hide behind me! After what you said I should throw you back at her!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Cats have bad memory so I don't remember doing anything bad to you." Happy said.

"Screw you!" Natsu yelled.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Erza ordered, successfully making the other two shut up. Meanwhile, Glynda reached her scroll after receiving a message from Ozpin to tell them from start.

"Now, you have to make your way towards the northern end of the forest." Glynda said. "Do not hesitate to destroy everything on your path."

"Wait… do you mind repeating the last sentence?" Natsu asked, a dangerous smirk on his face. That confused Glynda, who before asking what he meant noticed that Happy walked closer to the edge of the cliff.

"And what are you doing?" Glynda asked.

"Just enjoying this view before it's completely destroyed." Happy said. "Considering that Natsu already destroys everything by accident, now that he has permission there will be no forest left."

"Hey! I don't do that!"

"Natsu, one of our missions was to deliver a package and you ended up destroying an entire house." Erza said.

"That was an accident!"

"C-Continuing… You will be monitored and graded for the initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing a relic. You must bring it and return to the top of the cliff." Glynda said. "Go stand on one of those platforms."

"Ok, what now?" Natsu asked when he and Erza went to the platform with happy sitting on his shoulder.

"Think of a landing strategy."

"Landing strategy?" Natsu asked, before he knew it, both him, Erza and Happy were launched off the cliff. "What the heeeeeeell?!" Natsu yelled while flying through the sky. "Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled releasing his wings and grabbing Natsu. Surprising everyone that was watching by the fact that there was actually a cat that could talk and fly."

" _ **Re-Quip! Black Wing Armor!**_ " Erza said before changing armors, this surprised everyone again, while most of the guys that were watching gained hearts I their eyes because of how revealing her armor was.

"What the hell Glynda?!" Natsu yelled turning to the cliff while still flying. "Warn me next time!" He yelled once again. "Bring us down Happy!"

"Why? Can't we just fly to the temple?"

"Hell no! I want to see what are these Grimm that Ozpin was talking about!" Natsu said.

"I hate to agree with him." Erza said gaining a retort from Natsu. "But I'm afraid that I can't fly for too long. And I doubt that you could carry both of us."

"It would still be lighter than Lucy." Happy said before flying down. "Ok, what now?" He asked when they landed.

"Look around for Grimm."

"Natsu, we have to find the temple?" Erza said.

"We'll do that too." Natsu said before walking away with Happy, soon followed by Erza, who changed back to her Heart Kruex armor.

 **Half an hour later.**

"This is so boring!" Natsu yelled, after half an hour they haven't found anything besides trees and bushes. "Where are all the Grimm?!"

"Maybe they're afraid of idiocy." Happy said.

"What was that you-" Natsu was about to say before he heard a sound coming from the bushes. "We're not alone." Natsu said getting serious and walking closer to the bushes.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Erza asked, raising her guard up.

"There's something behind this bushes." Natsu said. "Holy crap! Whatever it is, it reeks." He said while covering his nose with his hand. When he got closer he had to duck because a black figure came out of the bush and tried to attack Natsu. The creature flew over Natsu, landing a couple of feet behind him, Natsu looked and saw a wolf like creature with black fur and bonelike spikes. "Wait… that's a Grimm?! I've seen stronger Vulcans!" He yelled but the Grimm didn't stop, it lunged once again at Natsu who stepped aside with a bored look on his face.

"It appears to be maybe high C-Class, maybe lower B-Class." Erza said. "Ozpin did say that there are a lot of them, so no wonder that they could cause damage." Erza said while Natsu just kept dodging it, without moving from his spot. "Just finish it already!" Erza said.

"Aye sir!" Natsu said, when the wolf jumped at Natsu again, Natsu countered by a punch to the face, breaking his bone like mas and sending it flying to a tree and killing it making it start turning into dust.

 **In the Auditorium**

Everyone was shocked. They just saw someone completely ignore a Beowolf and then killing with a single punch. No dust, no weapons, just his fist.

"Who the hell are those kid Ozpin?" James asked Ozpin, who stayed silent and continued to watch the screen.

 **Back in the forest.**

"I was expecting something more." Natsu said while walking with his hands behind his head.

"Ozpin did say that there were different species of Grimm, maybe there are stronger ones." Happy said.

"Maybe." Natsu said stopping when he reached the entrance of a cave, said cave looked like something big had recently burst out of it. "Man… What do you think did this?"

"Whatever it was, it was big." Erza said raising her guard again.

"Look! Footprints!" Happy said ignoring Erza.

"Holy crap, come on Happy! Let's follow them!" He yelled before running in the direction of the footprints with Happy.

"Natsu! Don't just run off!" Erza yelled running after them.

 **Sometime later. Opened field.**

"What's that?" Natsu asked when he saw some sort of construction in the distance.

"Maybe it's the temple." Happy said.

"Let's just get that thing and go back. I'm hungry." Natsu said before walking to the temple, not noticing the dozens of red eyes that were watching him from the trees. "What is this?" He asked when he reached the temple, he saw a couple of empty pedestals, but one of them had something, a golden king piece. He grabbed it and started to inspection it.

"I think it's the Relic." Erza said.

"Maybe." Natsu said before a gust of wind reached him, but what he immediately noticed was that God awful smell. "Erza" he said gaining her attention. "Grimm…" He said before facing the trees. "And a lot of them." He said tossing the relic to Happy who grabbed it. "Stay here Happy." He said while he and Erza walked away from the temple until they were about in the middle of the clearing. "Come on out! I know you're there!" Natsu yelled, and seconds later more of those wolfs started to walk out of the trees, along with ones that looked like bears and a couple of boars, if Natsu had to guess he'd say that there were about a little over thirty Grimm, and there were still some coming. "Now this is better."

"Natsu." Erza called. "I'll take care of the left side, you take care of the right." She said before running towards the approaching Grimm.

Come at me! It's time to show this world the powers of a Dragon!" Natsu yelled confusing the spectators, minus Ozpin and Glynda. The Grimm charged at Natsu, who didn't move from his place. "I'm all fired up!" He yelled igniting his body in flames, completely choking the ones watching. Good thing that Ozpin gave him some clothes that had Red Dust in them, whatever it was, he didn't know, the only thing he knew was that it made his clothes become partially fire proof.

"Go Natsu!" Happy cheered.

The Grimm Charged at Natsu, the wolfs and bears started running to him while the boars started to spin towards him. The first one to reach him was one of the wolfs, that was bigger than the others for some reason. " _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_!" Natsu yelled punching the Grimm in the chest making it fly back while in flames and collide with a couple other Grimm, spreading the fire.

" _ **Re-Quip Heaven's Wheel Armor!**_ Erza yelled, changing armors again and taking flight aver the Grimm, she summoned about ten swords around her. "Dance my swords!" She said making the swords start circling her. " _ **Circle Sword!**_ " She said making the swords go towards the Grimm, managing to kill a little over ten of them in an instance, but there were still more coming.

Natsu suddenly turned around and caught the paw of one of the bears that tried to attack him. Before the Grimm could process what happened Natsu yelled. " _ **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!**_ " Natsu's Elbow released a torrent of flames, burning a couple of Grimm that were behind him by accident, that propelled his fist forward, making it go through its chest. "Not what I had in mind." Natsu said taking his hand of the Grimm chest, making it fall back and start to disintegrate. Natsu once again turned around and saw one of the spinning boars coming in his direction. " _ **Fire Dragon's Claw!**_ " He yelled kicking the Grimm, making it fly back to other Grimm.

"How are there so many of them?" Erza asked flying a bit back, taking a deep breath she summoned over twenty swords, two of which, were in her hands. " _ **Blumenblatt!**_ " Erza yelled, flying low to the Grimm and cutting as much of the Grimm as she could, while the other swords followed and dealt with most of the Grimm she didn't attack, in an instance a large portion of the Grimm were gone.

"Natsu! Behind you!" Happy yelled.

When Natsu turned around he immediately had to dodge a golden stinger that hit the spot he was on. "WHERE DID THIS THING COME FROM?!" He yelled. In front of him was a giant black scorpion. Said scorpion tried to grab Natsu with his claw, surprised by the speed the creature had, considering its size, Natsu didn't dodge, instead grabbing the insides of the claw, preventing it from closing. "Son of a bitch!" Natsu said before he noticed that the scorpion had raised its tail to strike Natsu. "Well, they did give me permission to destroy." Natsu said before once again smirking and starting to breathe in. " _ **Fire Dragon's**_ …" Natsu said while the scorpion started to bring his stinger down towards Natsu. " _ **ROAR**_!" Natsu yelled, releasing a giant torrent of fire from his mouth. This action surprised everyone again, this time Ozpin and Glynda included, Natsu did told them that he could breathe fire, but didn't think it would be of this magnitude. When the flames died down it revealed that the scorpion was gone. As well as the Grimm that were behind it and most of the forest.

'What the hell…' Erza thought. 'His flames weren't that powerful before.' She thought before she heard a slithering sound behind her and jumped back right before the creature attacked. When Erza looked she saw a giant black Snake. Before she could examine it more she had to dodge a white snake. When she landed she saw that the Grimm were connected. 'Its fast.' She thought. " _ **Re-Quip Flight Armor!**_ " She said before changing armors again. The Grimm lunged at Erza again, who was gone in the moment and quickly appeared on the other side of the Grimm, who suddenly gained a lot of cut wounds before falling to the ground and start to disintegrate.

 ***Screech***

Natsu looked up and saw a giant crow in the sky flying in circles.

"That's a big bird…" Natsu said. "Happy! I need your help for this one!" He called turning to happy. "What are you doing?"

Happy in the temple, flying over one of the wolf's, who was trying to claw him, while hitting him on the head with a fish.

"This guy is trying to steal my fish!"

"Forget it! We have a bigger one to deal with!" Natsu said and after hitting the wolf one more time, Happy flew towards Natsu and grabbed him. They soon took off and seeing that the crow started attacking them by throwing giant feathers at them. "Happy! We need to go faster!" Natsu said as they dodged the feathers.

"Aye sir! Max speed!" Happy yelled as their speed increased and they flew to the sky, passing by the crow. After a while Happy stopped flying and they were now hovering in the sky and the crow started to fly up to them.

Taking a deep breath Natsu stared to chant. "With a flame on the right hand..." He said as his left hand lit on fire. "And a flame on the left hand..." This time his left hand. "When you combine the flames together..." He said while bringing his hands over his head. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" He yelled combining the flames from both of his hands creating a giant fire ball and throwing it at the crow, hitting it, making the crash to the ground on a giant ball of flames, completely destroying the clearing, the Grimms and even the temple and some of the trees. Leaving behind a huge crater.

"You could have at least held back a little…" Happy said while sweat dropping.

"What? They said to destroy."

"If necessary…" Happy said when they landed.

Before Natsu could say anything Erza appeared next to him in her Flight Armor and punched him in the back of the head, with enough force to bury part of his head on the ground. "You idiot! You almost caught me in that attack!" Natsu stood up from the ground, with barely any scratches, Erza noticed this and was surprised. 'He didn't receive a single injury in the fight, and that last attack was also stronger than the normal… Something's not right here."

"That hurt Erza!" Natsu said rubbing his nose.

"Let's just go back." She said before they started to walk back to the cliff.

 **Auditorium**

The entire auditorium was silent. They just watched two people do the impossible and single handily defeat that large number of Grimm.

"Well James? After seeing this do you believe me?" Ozpin asked an astonished Ironwood.

"T-This is incredible…"

"Well students, this will be all for today, enjoy the rest of the day off." Ozpin said before leaving with James.

 **Ozpin's office. Sometime later.**

"H-Hey Oz." Natsu said, for some reason he looked like he was about to puke, as he, Happy and Glynda exited the elevator. "Hey who's this?" He asked when he saw Ironwood.

"Greetings, I'm James Ironwood. General of the Atlas military and headmaster of Atlas Academy."

"Yo! I'm Natsu and this is Happy."

"Natsu! Can we hurry this up? I want fish!"

"Sure Happy, just give me the relic so I can give it to Ozpin." Natsu said.

"What relic?"

"The one I gave you." Natsu said.

"Oh… I don't have it."

"What do you mean you don't have it?!" Natsu yelled. "How the hell did you manage to lose it?!"

"I didn't lose it! I threw it at the Grimm that was trying to steal my fish! It was either that or giving them to it, I there was no way I would simply give them away!" Happy said while Erza just face palmed.

"Don't worry Natsu." Ozpin said before Natsu could kill Happy. "You two can still be enrolled here. That is, if you refuse James' offer." He said gaining Natsu and Erza's attention.

"That's right. I'd like to offer you a place in the Atlas Milit-"

"No thanks." Natsu said, not even letting Ironwood finish.

"W-What?"

"I said that I don't want to be a soldier. From what I've heard from Ozpin, I'd rather become a hunter." Natsu said. "From what he told me, it reminded me a lot of how things work back in Earthland."

"What about you Erza?" Ozpin asked.

"I feel the same way." She said.

"Very well. Then, from this moment on, both of you are now students here in Beacon, unfortunately, you won't be put on a team, so it'll be just you two… and happy, but, you will often go on missions with other teams." Ozpin said. "While for your team, since there aren't enough members to decide on a certain name, I'll use a trait from both of you." He said. "From now on, you will be known as Team Scarlet Dragon."

 **End of Chapter one.**

 **Hey Guys hope you enjoyed, this is actually something that I've been wanting to do, but recently I've not been having that much time to write, but when I did I decided to try and write this.**

 **I also know that that wasn't the exactly the reason for the Dragons hiding inside the Dragon Slayers, I just felt doing like this (And by felt like, I first wrote this, then remembered what the real reason was a too lazy to write it again.)**

 **The reason for Erza to think that Natsu is stronger is because he is. Igneel is no longer stopping the Dragonification so a small part of it is being done.**

 **As for the pairing, for starters it will be Natsu with Erza, Yang and Blake. I might decide to add some more but I'll have to see later, fell free to give suggestions though.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, 'till next time.**


	2. Starting School

**Chapter 2: Starting School**

"From now on you, you will be known as Team Scarlet Dragon." Ozpin said.

"Aw. But we already have a team name. We're Team Natsu!" Natsu said proudly.

"Thank you, sir. It's a wonderful name." Erza said, completely ignoring Natsu.

"What!? Erza!"

"People don't call their teams the name of one of their members Natsu." Erza said with a glare directly at Natsu.

"If they did then back home we'd be called Team Happy!" Happy said.

"B-But..."

"No buts Natsu." Erza said with a glare still present on her face.

"Fine!" Natsu said while sulking. "Now old man, mind telling us where we can find some food around here? I'm starvi- Ow Ow Ow! Stop it!" Natsu said before Erza started pulling his ear.

"Show some respect!" Erza said.

"Everything's taken care off." Ozpin said, not fazed by Natsu's comment, and on cue the elevator doors opened revealing a girl wearing the female uniform along with a red cape, with short black hair with a little red on the tips.

"Did you call Prof. Ozpin?" She asked.

"Indeed, I did Miss Rose." Ozpin said before gesturing to the others. "I'd like you to meet Natsu, Happy and Erza." He said before turning to the trio. "This girl is a first year here, mind introducing yourself?"

"Of course- I mean, no, I mean... ***Sigh*** Hey, I'm Ruby Rose, like Prof. Ozpin said I'm a first year and I'm the leader of team RWBY."

"What the hell!" Natsu yelled scarring Ruby. "Why does she get to have her name on the Te- ***Smack* *Gasp*** Why... ***Thud*** " Natsu couldn't finish his whining because Erza decided to reintroduce her fist to Natsu's stomach once again, said reunion making him fall on the ground.

"Sorry about him. He's an idiot."

"ERZA IS SCARY!" Happy yelled while flying around the room, hopping not to be Erza's next victim.

"Miss Rose, I'd like you to take them to their dorm room, it's the one next to yours, and after that, give them a tour around campus. Is that ok with you?" Ozpin asked.

"Of course!"

"Then, you may go." Ozpin said. "The three of us still have some business to take care of." He said receiving a nod from Ruby, before she, Erza, Happy and a now recovered Natsu entered the elevator.

"Oh god… not this mini death-trap again…" Natsu said before entering the elevator.

"Are you sure that this is wise?" Ironwood, who remained silent for the past minutes, asked when the elevator doors closed. "They would to better as soldiers! Not as hunters!"

"They have made their decision." Ozpin said, and Ironwood knew that there was nothing more he could do. So, he walked to the elevator door and waited for it to come up.

"…" He was silent while waiting. "You really need to get another elevator."

"The reason there is only one elevator is because I actually enjoy seeing the discomfort in people's faces when this happens." Ozpin said with an amused tone making Ironwood face palm.

 **At the entrance of the tower.**

"I hate this…" Natsu said as he walked out of the tower.

"What's with him?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry, his magic makes him suffer from motion sickness." Erza said.

"His magic?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, you see-"

"Yosh! Feeling better!" Natsu said interrupting Erza. "Oi Ruby! Which way is the cafeteria?"

"Dorm room first, cafeteria later." Erza stated, not leaving any room for disobedience.

"All right, follow me!" Ruby said as she led Natsu, Erza and Happy to their new dorm room.

"By the way Ruby." Erza said, after a few minutes of walking, gaining the smaller girl's attention. "Ozpin told us that you don't have magic here, instead you use something called a Semblance, correct?"

"Yeah! It's basically a power that's connected to one's soul. There are no two Semblance's alike. Unless for a few cases that a Semblance is passed from parents to children or something like that."

"So what's yours?" Happy asked.

"This." Ruby said, and before they knew it, she was gone and in her place were a couple of Rose petals. "Over here!" They heard, when they looked they saw that Ruby was already a couple a foot ahead of them.

"Cool! So you know how to teleport?" Happy asked.

"No, my Semblance allows me to run super-fast."

"Oh, like Jet." Natsu said.

"Who?"

"Jet is a wizard back in our guild, his magic was involved with Speed, so he was really fast." Erza answered.

* * *

"We're here." Ruby said. They were now in front of one of the many doors on the hallway.

"Yeah yeah can we go eat now?" Natsu asked in a bored tone.

"I want fish!"

"Let's just first check the room." Grumbled Erza before reaching for the door knob. "Huh?" She questioned when the door wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong?" Happy asked.

"I think the doors locked." Erza said.

"Umm… actually-" Ruby tried to explain.

"Let me try." Natsu said before going to the door and failing to open it. "Come on you stupid thing!" He yelled. "That's it!" He yelled before lighting his right hand on fire. "I'm going to burn this do-!" ***Thud*** Natsu said before an armoured fist meet the back of his head making him headbutt the door and fall on the ground with swirly eyes. "Tha-That's a tough door." Seeing this Ruby couldn't help but sweat drop.

"Why am I not surprised that you are part of all of this noise." A new voice said gaining their attention. When they looked they saw a short girl with white hair and icy blue eyes along with scar over her left eye. Behind her were two other girls, the first had lilac coloured eyes and golden hair while the second was a girl with black hair and amber eyes, along with a ribbon tied into a large bow on the top of her head.

"Oh hey Weiss!" Ruby said cheerfully to the white-haired girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Besides the fact that our room is right next door?" The black-haired girl asked.

"We were waiting for you before heading to the cafeteria." The blonde said. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Mr. Ozpin asked me to help the new students." Ruby said while pointing to Natsu and the others. When the others looked behind her, their eyes widened when they saw Natsu, who was still lying on the ground, with Happy poking his face, and Erza who was still standing in front of the door.

"Do you guys need any help?" The blonde asked.

"Oh, yeah, we can't seem to be able to open the door." Erza said.

"Have you tried using your scroll?" The black haired with a bow girl asked.

"The hell's a scroll?" Natsu asked standing back up.

"Isn't that a rolled-up piece of paper?" Happy asked.

"No that's toilet paper." Natsu said.

"Ignore them." Erza said while rubbing her forehead. "What was that about a scroll?"

"It's one of these things." The blonde girl said showing the trio her scroll.

"Oh, you mean this?" Erza asked re-quipping the scroll that Ozpin had given her. When she did that Ruby's eyes gained stars in them.

"You put it near the base of the doorknob and it'll open." The white-haired girl asked.

"Like this?" Erza asked managing to open the door.

"There, we managed to open the door, can we go eat now?" Natsu asked.

" ***Sigh*** Fine but-" Erza started but when she realized it Natsu and Happy had already ran around the corner that was further down the hall.

"Do they even know where the cafeteria is?" The black-haired girl asked.

"If there's food then I'm sure Natsu can find it. He may be an idiot but he was considered the best tracker in our guild." Erza said. "Thank you for your help, I'm Erza Scarlet by the way. And those idiots were Natsu Dragneel and Happy."

"Hey, I'm Yang Xiao Long. And this emo looking girl is Blake Belladonna." The blond said while wrapping her right arm over the black-haired girl's shoulder, earning herself a small glare from said girl.

"And I'm Weiss Schnee. I'm the Hei-"

"And we are Team RWBY!" Ruby yelled interrupting the white-haired girl who started glaring at her.

 **Meanwhile with Natsu**

"I know it's around here somewhere." Natsu said looking around. Happy flying next to him. Natsu took another sniff of the air and smirked. "Found it!" He said before running off again.

"Natsu! Wait!" Happy yelled flying after him.

"Hurry up Happy! Before- ***Thud***

 ***Yelp***

While talking to Happy, Natsu didn't notice where he was going, which of course led him to crash against someone making both fall. The only thing Natsu noticed was that the person was a female with long red hair.

'Crap! I ran into Erza! I'm so dead!' He though before noticing that the person had a different smell than Erza.

"What happened Natsu?" Happy asked when he reached Natsu, only to see him and a red head, who he immediately assumed was Erza, laying on the ground. "AHH! Natsu is raping Erza!"

"Shut the hell up you damn cat!" Natsu said immediately standing up. "Hey, you ok?" Natsu asked offering a hand to the red head.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The red head said before taking Natsu's hand.

"You don't have to apologies." Happy said. "It was Natsu's fault." He said receiving a glare from Natsu.

"Well, I'm sorry for that. I was actually looking for the cafeteria." Natsu said.

"Don't worry about it, accidents happen and- wait, aren't you the one that destroyed a big part of the Emerald Forest?"

"Wow, not even 24 hours after regaining consciousness and Natsu is already known for his destructiveness." Happy said.

"Yeah… That would be me, people always said that I caused too much destruction." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head and shocking Happy.

'D-Did he just admit that he's destructive?' Happy thought. 'OH MY GOD! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!'

"Wait, how do you know that?" Natsu asked.

"Everybody knows." The red head said. "We were watching the whole time."

"Really? If I knew we were being watched I would have tried to make it more entertaining." Natsu said. "Anyway, sorry again… uhh… What was your name again?"

"Oh, sorry, my names Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos, and if I'm correct your names are Natsu Dragneel and Happy, right?"

"Yup!" Both Natsu and Happy said.

 ***Growl***

The loud sound of both Natsu and Happy's stomach were heard.

"You were looking for the cafeteria, right? I was going to meet my team and friends there, I could show you the way if you want." Pyrrha said.

"Really?! Thanks!" Natsu said showing Pyrrha his toothy grin, making the redhead gain a small bit of pink in her cheeks.

"Hurray for nice Erza!" Happy said confusing Pyrrha a little before she shrugged it off and led them to the cafeteria.

 **Sometime later.**

"Here we are." Pyrrha said as they reached the cafeteria doors.

When they walked inside Natsu noticed two things, first, the place was about, if not larger, the size of Fairy Tail's main floor, second, the moment they walked in everyone went quiet and were staring at them.

"Why are they staring at us?" Natsu asked before turning to Pyrrha. "Did you do something?"

"I think their staring at you guys." Pyrrha said slightly sweat dropping

"Us? Why?" Asked a confused Natsu.

"You did destroy part of the forest." Happy said.

"Well, if you need me I'll be with my team, come sit with us when you can." Pyrrha said before walking away while Natsu and Happy went to get some food.

 **Sometime later with Erza and Team RWBY.**

"This is it!" Ruby told Erza when they reached the cafeteria doors.

"Hey Erza!" They heard the moment they stepped inside. When they looked they saw Natsu waving at them while sitting on a table with Happy and four other people. "What took you so long."

"Told you he'd be here." Erza said before she and the others went to grab their food. After that they sat down on Natsu's table. Erza sitting opposite of Natsu while Team RWBY sat on opposite of the others, and Happy sat on the table eating fish.

"Looks like you already met Team JNPR." Weiss said.

"Who?" Erza asked.

"It's us." A blonde guy said. "I'm Jaune Arc. Team JNPR's leader."

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

"The quiet guy over there is Lie Ren, we call him Ren." Jaune said pointing to a black-haired guy who nodded in acknowledgment. "And next to him is his partner-"

"Hi! I'm Nora!" The orange haired girl said interrupting Jaune. "Are you Aliens? You don't look like an Alien! How did you all those things with the fire and swords? Do you like sloths?" She asked before picking Happy and crushing him in her arms. "How come this cat can talk? How can he fly? ***Gasp*** Is he the Alien?!"

"NOT AGAIN!" A panicked Happy yelled.

"Nora." Ren called.

"Yes Ren?"

"Slow down."

"Ok." Nora said sitting back down, with Happy still in her arms.

"N-Natsu… Help me…" Happy begged. Seeing this Natsu smirked evilly and looked away.

"Nora does make some good points." Blake said gaining Natsu's attention, making him stare at her for a couple of seconds without saying a word.

"You smell like a cat." Natsu said making Blake's eyes go wide. This made him get a kick on his leg from under the table by Erza.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop telling people what they smell like!"

"Y-You're smelled her?" Weiss asked while trying to move farther away from Natsu.

"It's a side effect from being a Dragon Slayer." Was Natsu's excuse.

"Dragon Slayer?! What's that?! It sounds cool?!" Nora said.

"It's my magic. From where we're from some people are born with capacity to learn some abilities. In my case, I learned Fire Dragon Slaying. And by knowing Dragon Slaying magic you basically become a dragon yourself, not in appearance, but by magic and senses." Natsu said.

"Senses?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, Dragon Slayers have better sight, hearing and sense of smell than normal humans." Erza said.

"You mean like a Faunus?" Ruby asked.

"What's a Faunus?" Natsu asked.

"You don't have Faunus in your world?" Jaune asked making Natsu and Happy along with Erza shake their heads. "Their basically humans with animal parts, like ears or tails, look around, we can find some." Jaune said and Natsu did that, he could see that a couple of students did in fact have animal ears.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Natsu said before turning to Erza. "Hey Erza wa-"

"No Natsu, Milliana isn't a Faunus." Erza said before he could finish his sentence, already knowing the Dragon Slayer long enough to know what he was going to say.

"But she has cat ears and a tail!" Happy said.

"But she is human." Erza said.

"Then what about that guy from Lamia Scale?" Happy asked.

"He… I have no idea…" Erza said remembering a certain dog person.

"And what exactly are you by the way?" Yang asked Happy.

"I'm Happy! An Exceed!"

"Like that gives us an explanation." Weiss said.

"Believe me, it will take a while for us to tell everything you guys want to know." Natsu said.

"Don't sweat it. Thanks to you we have time." Yang said.

"I want to know what Erza's magic is!" Ruby said excitedly, not being able to hold it in anymore, gaining everyone's attention. "I-If she doesn't mind saying of course."

"I don't mind at all." Erza said with a small smile before extending her hand and summoning a sword. "My magic is called Re-Quip. It allows me to store anything I want in a Storage Dimension. I mainly use it to keep my weapons and armours, being I also able to summon them when I want."

"How many weapons do you have?" Pyrrha asked.

"Last time I checked I think I had a little over two hundred. From swords, spears, hammers, some bows… Oh, some of them are normal and some of them are magical." Erza said. With everything she said Ruby's eyes grew wider and gained more stars.

"Can you show some?!" Ruby asked.

Erza was about to respond until she was interrupted by a voice of someone in pain. "Ow! Stop you're hurting me!" When they looked they saw four guys picking on a Bunny Faunus, being the biggest guy in the group, who was wearing Armor, pulling one of her bunny ears.

"The nerve of some people." Pyrrha said.

"People like that make me sick." Yang said.

"Don't worry." Happy said gaining their attention. "Natsu's got this." The moment he said that they felt the temperature start to increase, when they looked back they saw that Natsu was already making his way to the thugs.

"I know I should stop him, but I think I'll let this one slide." Erza said, a glare fixated on the bigger guy of the group.

"Wow, that's a first." Happy said.

"Or else I'd make them lose what makes them men." Erza said making the three males (Happy included) in the table start to sweat, Happy and Jaune, who were hugging each other in fear, more, while only a little for Ren.

"See? I told you they were real!" The guy that was holding her ear said while once again pulling her ear, making her release a cry of pain, making the other three laugh, but before he could pull again he felt someone grab his arm and that the Armor around his wrists that was being held was starting to bend.

"Let her go." He heard someone say, when he looked he was face to face with a very pissed looking Natsu.

"And why should I?" He asked, before noticing that his arm was staring to get hotter.

"Wrong Answer." Natsu said before squeezing his arm harder, managing to squeeze hard enough to bend the Armor and make the guy let go of the girl. When Natsu saw that, he let go of his arm and turned to the girl. "Hey, you alright?" He asked more softly to the scared Faunus.

"Y-Yes…" She said. "Look out!" She said when she saw that guy behind Natsu was about to punch him. Natsu quickly turned around and caught his fist, and started squeezing it making the attacker fall to his knees.

"You know? It's a really coward move to attack someone from the back." Natsu said squeezing harder. "Look at me." Natsu ordered, the guy however was looking down, so Natsu squeezed harder. "I said look at me!" He ordered once again, making the guy finally look up, but when he did, he almost pissed himself, Natsu's eyed no longer had its onyx color, hell, they no longer looked human. He was now staring at a pair of golden slitted eyes, it almost looked like he was staring at the eyes of… a Dragon. "I will stop what I'm doing if you do something for me. Apologize to her."

"…"

"Didn't you hear me?" Natsu asked, squeezing his hand a little more.

"I…sor.." The guy muttered.

"Louder!"

"I'm Sorry!" The guy yelled before Natsu released his hand and his eyes went back to normal.

"Get out of here, and if I see you do Crap like this again, I'll be sure to brake a couple bones next time." He said before the other thugs grabbed the bigger guy and pulled him out of the cafeteria.

'H-He avoided fighting…' A shocked Erza thought from her seat. 'Normally Natsu would have beaten the guy up, not do something like this… I knew it… Something really is different with Natsu…'

"You ok?" Natsu asked again, his voice once again softer, not sounding like just threatened a guy a couple of seconds before.

"Y-Yes. Thanks." The girl shyly said.

"Why didn't your team help you?" Natsu asked looking around before realizing that the girl was alone.

"They forgot to do some school work and ended up having to stay in class to finish it." She shyly said.

"Well, if those jerks ever mess with you tell me and I'll beat the crap out of them!" He said punching the palm of his hand.

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary, Natsu was it?

"Wow. Everyone really does know who I am."

"Well… You did destroy the forest…"

"So, since you know my names you can at least tell us yours."

"Oh sorry, I'm Velvet Scarlatina. A Second year."

"Second year?" Natsu asked. "Then why didn't you beat him to a pulp?"

"It was the best, the Faunus are hated enough." Velvet said before she noticed the time. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you but I have to go, classes are about to start and I still have to go to my team."

"I'll see you around then." Natsu said before he waved her goodbye and returned to his spot on the table next to the others. "What?" He asked when he noticed that all eyes were on him.

"What do you mean what? You just injured another student!" Weiss scolded.

"Was that bad?" Natsu asked.

"Bad?" Yang asked. "It was awesome! About time someone decided to actually do something against that bastard."

"You should have broken his legs!"

"Nora."

"In my opinion, you shouldn't have done anything." Weiss said.

"Wow Weiss-cream, never taught that even you would go so low as to actually support Cardin." Yang said.

"Ew, god No! I just saying that if a teacher happened to walk in he'd be in a lot of trouble."

"Don't worry about it." Happy said. "Natsu has been in so much trouble already that this wouldn't faze him. Besides, whatever Ozpin did it could never compare to … _That_ …" He said making both him and Natsu shiver.

"What's " _that""_ Ruby asked.

"Whenever someone disobeyed the rules in our guild they would receive our Master's punishment… It was basically the only thing in common that everyone feared." Erza said.

"It couldn't be that bad… right?" Pyrrha asked.

"It is…" A pale looking Happy said while a sweating Natsu only nodded in agreement.

"A-Anyway! I think we should get going and show you the school." Ruby said trying to change the subject.

 **Later that night, dorm halls.**

"And that's pretty much it." Ruby said as she, her team, Natsu, Erza and Happy, along with team JNPR, stood in front of Team Scarlet Dragon's dorm room.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Natsu said walking inside his dorm room. "See ya guys later."

"Is there anything else we should know before tomorrow." Erza asked.

"Nothing much." Yang said. "Tomorrow we're pretty much only having History with Prof. Oobleck but if it was the day after we'd have Combat Class wit-"

"Did you say Combat?!" Natsu asked bursting out of the room.

"Every other day we have combat class, where we fight against other students." Blake said.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually excited about school." Natsu said making both Erza and Happy look at him with eyes widened with shock.

 **Next day.**

"Someone kill me!" Natsu loudly said before hitting his head on his desk. Not only was he wearing a pair of unconfutable clothes, he had to wake up early, which he was used too, but only to find out that Combat class was just the next day. Next to him Erza facepalmed due to his antics and the fact that literally everyone in the classroom was now starring at them, while Happy was napping on the top of the desk.

"Mister Dragneel." A man with green messy hair and a pair of glasses called. This was Doctor Oobleck. "I know that form where you came from this never happened, so you had no way of knowing this, but please, remain quiet and try to learn." He said earning a grown form Natsu, who still hasn't lifted his head. "Now." Dr. Oobleck said stopping and taking a sip from his coffee. "Has anyone here been discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" He asked making a couple of students, including Velvet, who was in the class for some reason.

"Wow really?" Natsu said looking around. "That really doesn't make sense."

"Would you like to elaborate that Mister Dragneel?"

"Well, from my point of view, and from what I've been told, Faunus actually seem to be superior to humans."

"Oh please." The guy from yesterday said. "They're just freaks!"

"And still they seem to have abilities that humans don't that helps their survival. In our world you wouldn't last a day in the woods, I bet that even a low-class Vulcan could beat the crap out of you."

"Calm down class." Oobleck said taking a sip out of his coffee. "Now, as curious as I am about what a Vulcan is, I think its best that we go back to where we were. Which one of you can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" He asked making Weiss raise her hand.

"The battle of Fort Castle." Weiss said.

"Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage that the Faunus had over General Lagoon forces?" Oobleck asked, not noticing Cardin who threw a piece of paper at a sleeping Jaune waking him up.

"Hey!" Jaune said waking up.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing for class! Excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhh… The Answer… The advantage… The Faunus." Jaune said trying to find an answer, until he looked pass Oobleck to see Pyrrha who was giving him hand gestured about the answer. "Uhh… Binoculars!" He said sure of himself making some of the students laugh.

"Very funny ."

"That wasn't the answer?" Natsu asked confused.

"No Natsu." Erza said pinching the bride of her nose.

"Mr. Winchester! Perhaps you could share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin said.

"You're not the most opened minded of individuals are you Cardin?" Pyrrha asked.

"What you got a problem?" Cardin asked.

"No, I have the answer." Pyrrha said. "It's Night Vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark."

"General Lagoon was inexperienced and tried to attack the Faunus in their sleep." Blake said. "His massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured. Perhaps if he paid attention in class he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." She said looking at Cardin.

"Burn!" Natsu said making Cardin stand up.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat." Oobleck said, while some students were laughing, being Jaune and Natsu the most noticeable. "You, Mr. Arc and Mr. Dragneel can see me after class for additional readings." Oobleck said.

"What did I do?!"

 **End Chapter 2**


End file.
